1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improvement in the door of a household electrical appliance. More particularly, it relates to a bipartite door applied to such household electrical appliances as washing machines, clothes dryers or centrifuges, said bipartite door being preferably applied to front-loading washing machines.
2. Description of Related Art
Household electrical appliances, in particular, washing machines, clothes dryers, and centrifuges, usually comprise a lid on the front surface which allows access to the washing tub to load laundry. However, considering the limited physical space in current buildings and following the tendency of the market of household electrical appliances, these machines have been available with a door on their front surface and are known as “front-load” washing machines.
There is however an inconvenience in the machines with front load doors which cannot be opened to add laundry, while they are in operation, as water, when at its limit, may overflow when they are opened.
Some solutions known in the art disclose automatic systems for controlling water in the wash tub allowing the door to be opened while the machine is in operation. This solution, albeit efficient, increases the cost of the machine and wastes more water and soap. Thus, a bipartite door that allows additional laundry to be loaded into the wash tub while the washing machine is in operation without water overflowing and laundry falling out of the wash tub is necessary, such an improvement in the door of a household electrical appliance being disclosed and claimed herein.